memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Descent (episode)
Unnamed-named Borg I have problems with the characters named Bosus and Tayar. These characters were credited in the end, but nowhere in the episode these names are spoken. Also, although the shooting script lists these two names in the beginning, they are nowhere else mentioned in the script. Most likely, these are the two Borg in the beginning which have lines, but I have no idea who could be who. Kennelly 12:42, 12 March 2006 (UTC) *I'll upload screenshots of the two. By comparing them with pics of Ibudan (not the pic that is on his page at the moment, that's his alias, Lamonay S.), the Klingon helmsman of the IKS Hegh'ta (also not there yet), all having been played by Stephen James Carver and the imdb page of one can derive who played whom. Bosus is the one that says "You have killed Torsus, I will make you suffer for this" (Borg #1 in the script). Tayar is the one that says "Biological organism -- Klingon. Biological organism -- Human. I will destroy you." (aka Borg #2). Anyway, here are the pics: Thanks for your help, I've created the respective articles. Kennelly 15:13, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Teaser-title The background section states: :"This is one of very few episodes in which the episode title and guest star credits appear in the teaser before the main opening sequence." I'm not aware of any other episodes that did this, however this indicates that there were. Can anyone point out these other episodes? --Alan del Beccio 15:55, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Actually, there were no other episodes that did that.– Enterprise1981 15:50, 16 June 2007 (UTC) memorable quote indeed... "Transmit another copy of Starfleet's ship recognition protocols, and tell them to read it this time!" : - Picard to Worf after a false alarm. Now, I just may have a case of Scott Bakula swiss cheese memory, but this was recently on spike, I saw it, and realy dont remember the quote. Can this be verified? --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 12:43, 30 October 2006 (UTC) The quote is indeed in this episode. The time code for it on the DVD is 19:10. The quote is somewhat inacurate. The whole sentice is "Mr. Worf, acknowledge the signal from New Berlin and transmit another copy of Starfleet's ship recongnition protocols, and tell them to read it this time!" I will alter the main page to reflect just the part stated above. --Willie 15:38, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Super. As long as its verified. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 04:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Production mistake? Tom Morga played the Borg who is killed by Data (and later the holographic duplicate). In the scene where the two Borg appeared on the Bridge it is him again (together with Dennis Madalone). A few shots later this is Brian J. Cousins. Mistake ?? or double part ?? – Tom 18:05, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Power Rangers The building that the rogue Borg make their headquarters in is the same building from the original Power Rangers series, where Zordon's disembodied floating head, and Alpha V were. --I knew i recognised this building. Is it a real building? La Forge as acting XO Besides "Hide and Q," this was the only episode where Geordi was seen occupying one of the center seats next to Picard. This was the case both times Riker was off the ship leading an Away Team. Was there any explanation as to why this was not done in any other episodes? – Enterprise1981 19:18, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :: Specifically it's because both Riker AND Data were on the planet but Geordi wasn't. The chain of command on the Ent-D goes Picard-Riker-Data-Geordi, and the usual away team is Riker-Data-Geordi-Worf, so most times you don't get the specific situation needed to have Geordi on the bridge beside Picard. Regulation Bowling Alley 06:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 06:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nitpick? :In this episode Data says "I believe I've experienced my first emotion". However, in the episode Data experiences a brief moment of laughter, which he then describes as "a wonderful... feeling". This sounds an awful lot like nitpickery. I just commented on similar note; if this one stays, the "Virtuoso" one should be re-added. --From Andoria with Love 11:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :The more important question is "Does Data really use a contraction?" Female officer commanding Background on this page states: "It's the first time that the Enterprise-D is commanded by a female officer (commander Beverly Crusher). Previously, the original Enterprise NCC-1701 was commanded by lieutenant Uhura in TAS episode The Lorelei Signal, and the ill-fated Enterprise-C's captain was Rachel Garrett." It's true that Dr. Crusher is formally told to act as captain by Picard, but what about when Troi took the post in "Disaster" S05E05? After all, she was the highest ranking officer on the bridge and could not be sure anyone else was alive.... futhermore, she makes reference to being in command in "Thine Own Self" S07E16" I think this point should be removed from the page since it is not accurate (and can in fact be placed in Disaster's page regarding Troi.... right? 18:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC)Anony The Borg that said "I" "I will make you suffer for this" and I thought the Borg doesn't have first person singular in their language. 19:36, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :That was the entire point of this arc, rogue borg with individuality and emotion... --OuroborosCobra talk 19:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Data Swimming When Geordi is reminiscing with Data, he mentions an event where Data attempted to swim in a lake, sank to the bottom, and had to walk underwater back to the shore. This seems to contradict with what we later see in Insurrection where data "can be used as a flotation device" :For all we know, Data upgraded himself. Remember that initially, Data did sink to the bottom in Insurrection, and later used the ability to float. Probably was an upgrade. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Einstein's accent The real Einstein had a heavy german accent, not french or russian or whatever the actor is trying to do. :Thanks for the info, but I don't see how that's relevant to the article.--31dot 23:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Music distortion In the UK this episode (and only this episode) seems to have an extremley garbled music track (the main theme warbles like its underwater but SFX and voice tracks are fine) its present in both the BBC showings, the VHS release (which I own) and the Virgin1 showings, is this present in the US NTSC showings too and is it intentional? or is it a corruption in the pal version circulated in the UK? 09:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :The music is distorted in this way on the episode as available through Netflix's streaming service in the US. --Theinfinity42 02:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hawking's role :Professor Stephen Hawking appears as himself. He remains the only person to have done so in any Star Trek episode. Hawking does not play himself in this episode. He plays a holographic representation of Professor Stephen Hawking. Within the fictional context of the episode, Data is no more dealing with the real Stephen Hawking than he is dealing with the real Isaac Newton or the real Albert Einstein -- they are all holograms. :No... really? Cause we all thought Star Trek was implying that Stephen Hawking lived to be over 400 years old. Thank goodness you were here to point out the error in that belief.